1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices and memory systems, for example, memory devices capable of repairing a fail cell by performing selective error correction coding (ECC), and memory systems including the same.
2. Description of Conventional Art
Advancement in semiconductor manufacturing technology has resulted in an increase in the memory capacity of semiconductor memory devices. As microfabrication process technology has advanced, the number of fail memory cells has increased. When the number of fail cells increases, not only does production yield of semiconductor memory devices decrease, but memory capacity cannot be guaranteed. Methods of repairing fail cells may improve yield of semiconductor memory devices.